Shake it Up
by victoriacole
Summary: A five-part oneshot based on five different songs. "That's Not My Name", "Waiting...", "Emotionless", and "Handlebars." Characters vary.


"_**Shake It Up."**_

That's Not My Name (LilyxJames)

**A drabble, based on the song "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings. Part of the Shuffle Challenge by Kore-Of-Myth. This is a five-part one-shot, with an Author's note between, explaining the song.**

_"They call me hell,  
They call me Stacey,  
They call me Her,  
They call me Jade, but that's not my name."_

**--**

Lily glared at the boy next to her. He kept calling her "Lilykins." She kept persisting that her name was "Lily. Not Lilykins." with a hard glare They'd call her "Carrott Top," which she would still say "That's not my name!" With a huff.

Just because she was quiet, they called her "Quiet Girl", but in reality, she was a riot.

Sometimes, they'd call her Darling, which she would blow off coldly with a non-lady-like gesture. She hated when people mixed her name up, and she was not good for hatred.

"Carrott Top!" James called out to her. She turned with a huff.

"Stop calling me that! That's not my name!" Lily shouted in his face. He looked at her.

"Fine then, Lilykins." He smirked at her face. It reddened immensely.

"That's not my name!" Lily shouted louder. A crowd of unnamed faces came over.

"Darling?"

"Are you calling _me _darling?" She smiled.

He nodded and kissed her.

"That's not my name." She frowned.

_**  
**_**PART TWO.******

_**Waiting (LilyxJames)**_****

**"Waiting..." by City and Colour.**

_"So say goodbye to love,  
and hold your head up high.  
There's no need to rush, we're all just waiting -  
Waiting to die."_

Lily was lying in her cold bed, her nightgown covering her frail body. Her once-red hair was now white, her once flawless face was now etched with wrinkles of a long-lived life. She rolled over and touched James, who was sleeping next to her. His light and wheezy snore was soothing her busy head. She couldn't stop thinking about how they would soon be dead and rotting under the ground. She figured she should say goodbye to James before the other had to die. At least she would leave with pride.

But, why rush the leaving process? They would be dead soon anyhow. Besides, they were more like enemies now that they were old. James had Alzheimer's, and he could barely remember Lily's name. He was just waiting to die. Lily looked at him sleeping soundly.

With a small smile, she kissed his sleeping lips. God, she loved him.

**PART THREE.**

_**Emotionless (Draco Malfoy.)**_

**"Emotionless" by Good Charlotte.**

_"Hey, Dad, I'm writing to you, not to tell you,  
that I still hate you, but to ask you how you feel."_

Draco sat at his big desk writing intently to his dad. He had long since forgiven him for leaving him and his mother, but he still hated him. He just wouldn't voice this certain opinion in this letter.

_You broke my mother's heart, you broke your child for life. _Draco wrote, a tear rolling down his cheek. Why couldn't he stay? He used to be Draco's hero.

_Sometimes, I forget. This time, I'll admit, that I miss you. _Draco scribbled. He did miss his father. It wasn't okay, even of Narcissa said it was.

_Sometimes, I forget. This time, I'll admit, I miss you.  
_  
**PART FOUR.**

_**7 Things. (DracoxHermione.)**_

**"7 Things" by Miley Cyrus. **

**  
**_"The seven things I hate about you:  
You're lame, your games, you're insecure,  
You love me, you like her.  
You make me laugh, you make me cry, I don't know which side to buy.  
Your friends are jerks, when you act like them, just to know, it hurts.  
I want to be with the one I know.  
But the seventh thing, I hate the most that you do,  
You make me love you."_

I stood in the rain, holding on to the ring Draco gave me for our engagement. I couldn't help thinking of our relationship, and how close we were.

But, he was a loser, a sappy romantic.

He loved the "Ice Cube" game.

I saw you watching Pansy when you were holding my hand.

You could make me have more mood swings that I don't even know what. One minute, you were making me smile so much, and the next, there was a waterfall coming down my cheeks.

Crabbe and Goyle were stupid, sweetie. I hated them, and they made you be an oaf, too.

But, I can't stop stop loving you. Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's. When we kiss, I'm hypnotized. You make me laugh, you make me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy. Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, every thing's alright. I want to be with the one I know. And, the seventh thing I like the most that you do, you make me love you.

And that's why I can't let you go.

**PART FIVE.**

_**Handlebars (Harry Potter.)**_

**"Handlebars" by Flobots.**

_"And it feels so good to be alive and on top."_

Harry awoke to the sun shining through his window. Getting up he stretched and cracked his back, his knuckles, and his toes. He cracked his neck, and got in the shower. The warm water loosened his joints as he got ready to face the day.

Walking into the Ministry, Harry nodded at his willing employees.

He walked into his office. "Good morning, Minister Harry. Can I get you anything?" His secretary asked as he came into her line of vision.

"No thanks, Miss. Weasley. Actually, make that a coffee, you know how I like it." Harry grinned.

He walked into the room and went to the window with the best view. He loved running the business.

"Your coffee, Mr. Potter." Ginny Weasley came in, and passed him the steaming coffee.

"Thank you," Harry took a sip. "Mmm. It feels so good to be alive, and on top!" Harry grinned, sitting down and drinking his hot coffee.

_**THE END.**_

None of the songs belong to me, neither do the characters. Thanks. 


End file.
